Foolish Dragons
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: He's unseducible and as a result, Lisanna and Lucy call a truce on their war for Natsu. This brings out a new found friendship that no one ever expected. The two girls go on a man hunt to find a replacement for the Fire Dragon Slayer and they succeed, through the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Rated M for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the work of art known as Fairy Tail. If I did...Sting and Lucy would be making out right about now...**

**So here I was thinking, GOSH LISANNA ISN'T EVIL! SOMEONE NEEDS TO DO JUSTICE BY HER. Then I thought...HEY Why don't I do justice? Let's make Lisanna look _good_ for once. I mean...Lucy and Lisanna can be friends...right? WELL! I'll make them friends! I'll have them man hunt together.**

**And a huge special thanks to my beta, _leoslady4ever_ for her help! She's awesome. At first I was reluctant with RoLi, but she told me to read a really good story by _Nicole4211 _known as Shadow of Lust and I must say...RoLi is pretty sexy! So go...show both the ladies love, they're such talented writers!**

**I love you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I give up!" Lucy yelled out to the youngest Strauss sibling. "I'm waving the white flag. I give up. You can have Natsu. No take him! Take him with all that you can because…he's impossible. I swear he doesn't even know what sex is! Lisanna, he's all yours," she groaned out at the white-haired girl who was about to leave for a job.

"That's funny, because I was going to say the same thing to you after I came home from this job," Lisanna let out a giggle followed by a disappointed sigh. "I tried seducing the dim wit. I wore sexy ass lingerie and everything. You know what he says? 'Lisanna, where's the bacon?' Can you believe that! Imagine the blow my ego took," Lisanna fake frowned then let out a giggle.

"You know, Lucy. I was just going on a job to get my mind off the ever so hopeless pink-haired Dragon Slayer. It has quite a nice reward so why don't you come with?" Lisanna offered, waving the request paper in the air.

Once Lucy saw the value, she was instantly drawn in. 100,000 jewels. Splitting that in half meant that she could pay off the rest of her rent and Lucy was beyond certain that Lisanna wouldn't destroy half a town in the process.

"I am so down! Let's go‼" Lucy squealed out excitedly, truly content with the truce that was proposed. The youngest take-over mage was quite a sweet girl but because of their unspoken rivalry and their battle for Natsu, as many liked to call it, the two were never able to bond.

Lucy realized that they had a lot in common. For example, they both had a knack for writing. They both also agreed that Gajeel was such a hunky pile of iron and if Levy hadn't placed her unofficial claim on that sexy black steel, they would have taken a go at him. They also agreed that if Laxus didn't have his ever so strange relationship with Freed, then maybe, they would have taken a ride on his lightning rod. There was also the fact that both girls were next to certain that Cana was riding the Laxus train.

Additionally, they both had a theory that Gray probably stripped so much to show off his huge shaft of pride, which neither of them minded since Gray was so incredibly sexy. Actually, when it came to their taste in men, they were identical in all aspects except…

"How can you even think Rogue is hotter than Sting?" Lucy huffed, remembering the gorgeous blue eyes of the White Dragon Slayer.

"Rogue has that element of mystery. Sting reeks of abnormally high ego," Lisanna supported her side, trying to figure out just exactly _what_ was under his cloak.

"Yeah but Sting has all good reason to be egotistical. I mean, have you seen his face. And his brute strength? What a turn on," Lucy sighed deeply, as her mind filled with the image of a shirtless blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Ok sure, but Rogue is a beast when it comes to strength. I mean, he even gave Gajeel a run for his money. Sting just _gave up_! Who does that?" Lisanna began insulting the crush Lucy had causing the blonde to pout at the thought.

"Instead of fighting over who's better looking without a reference, why not decide it when the real thing is standing right in front of you?" the two girls looked at the door to their train compartment and instantly felt a blush rush to their cheeks.

"Rogue," Lisanna looked up at the piercing red eyes and instantly felt her cheeks blaze.

"Sting," Lucy's cheeks heated up the moment her eyes met with the perfect six pack that was Sting's abs.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Sting smirked his signature smirk that was glued onto his face all throughout the grand magic games.

"This doesn't really interest me," Rogue said as he was about to walk out of the compartment.

Sting grabbed onto his partner's wrist before he could retreat, urging him to say something. "Come on. I mean, Miss Big Tits and Miss Big Hips are battling over which one of us is sexier. We can't just leave without hearing their choice. So Rogue, just stay and hear them out?"

Lucy's eyes widened with a fury that burned, sending shivers down Sting's spine. "Miss. Big. Tits," She glared at him harshly.

"Miss. Big. Hips." Lisanna replied in a tone just as harsh. Her glare flashed at Rogue but quickly glued onto Sting.

"We have names," Lisanna continued to stare at the White Dragon Slayer.

"Right, you do! Natsu's girl number one and Natsu's girl number two," Sting replied, first pointing to Lucy, then Lisanna.

"I'll have you know we aren't interested in Natsu," Lucy defended herself, continuing to glare at Sting.

"Lucy's right you know! If we were, there's no way we'd be friends," Lisanna supported the blonde's points.

"I'm going to leave now," Rogue's voice came out of nowhere, taking everyone by surprise.

"Rogue, wait. Don't you want to know which one finds you hotter?" Sting looked at his partner, a smirk daring to plant onto his face.

"Not really."

"Come on, Rogue! Don't ruin the fun," Sting whined in a childish manner.

Lucy and Lisanna looked at the twin dragon slayers, then looked at each other for a second. And only a second because after that, they erupted in laughter at the sight in front of them. Instead of fighting over who was more attractive, they were arguing about whether they should hear the choices.

Instantly, Sting flashed a seemingly menacing stare, that didn't make the two girls stop.

"What's so funny Miss Big Titties?" Sting asked, his eyes glued on Lucy.

"You two are!" Lucy responded between her fits of laughter.

Rogue let out a deep sigh, realizing that he had no choice in the matter. "Ok, since my idiot partner here is so keen on hearing your opinions on us, I will ask. Which one of you find me more attractive than the fool I am forced to call my partner?" Rogue asked, the expression on his face never changing.

How exactly could he keep a straight face while insulting Sting? The girls would never know.

"Hey!" Sting frowned at the insults being thrown his way.

"Well, for the record," Lisanna said, holding a finger up, drawing all the attention to herself, "I find you _very_ attractive Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. Actually, you are much **_more_** attractive when being compared to the White Dragon Slayer."

Lisanna's words earned a reaction from Rogue, only for a brief second. His eyebrows raised upon hearing the words and you could see his lips twitching from him trying to fight away the smirk that was trying to appear on his face.

The action did not go unnoticed by Lisanna, who decided to respond to Rogue by playfully biting her bottom lip.

"How can you even think that!?" Lucy yelled out, causing the White Dragon Slayer to laugh.

"I mean, look at Sting," Lucy got up from her seat to build effect. "Look at those gorgeously deep blue eyes. And that stunningly sexy, platinum blonde hair," Lucy ran her hand through his spikes. "And those chiselled abs," Lucy added, as her hands trailed down Sting's abdomen.

"The choice is clear here," Lucy added, after pleading her case. "Sting is much more attractive." She went to sit back down beside Lisanna.

"Just because Rogue doesn't like showing off everything, doesn't mean Sting beats him in looks. I mean seriously, it's probably because he doesn't want women fainting at sight that Rogue covers up his obviously perfectly toned body," Lisanna stated with a triumphant grin on her face.

Before Lucy could further argue her point, she was cut off by the laughter of Sting Eucliffe. "And you thought we were funny. You two are hilarious! No no, don't look at me. Keep on arguing," Sting said as he pretended to wipe tears out of his eyes.

"Although I will admit, the White Dragon Slayer seems like he can be quite annoying," Lucy added, causing Sting to sit beside her. His fingers began to run down her hands, lightly brushing her skin. His eyes went from light and playful to mischievously seductive. He licked his bottom lip in what appeared to be anticipation for whatever was brewing between the two blondes.

"Are you sure you find me annoying?" Sting asked in a husky tone. His hands now running up Lucy's exposed thighs as his mouth neared her ears.

Lucy took a deep breath in, trying to desperately compose herself after the seduction tactics Sting had used on her. "And just so you know, I find you to be the more attractive one between you and your white-haired friend, so," Sting's voice purred into Lucy's ears, "I think we should go out for a night," his hand neared the splash of skin between her skirt and her top, moving slowly from left to right across her torso.

Sting got up from beside Lucy and instantly clenched his stomach from the laughter he was producing. One look at the flustered blond, and any bit of sanity that was left in him disappeared, only to be replaced with laughs.

"S-SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed out, feeling completely hot. Her face matched the color of Erza's hair and Lucy was next to certain that Sting could hear her heart pounding into her chest.

"Why don't you two have motion sickness?" Lisanna mused.

"Funny story..." Sting said, with a nervous laugh.

"Sting smelled strawberry vanilla and decided to use a troia pill, hoping to run into Natsu's girlfriend. He said that he didn't want to look like a wimp," Rogue suddenly stated, his expression never once changing.

"And where did you get troia pills?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Oh...would you look at the time," Sting said as he glanced down onto his wrist where no watch was present. "Well I better be going! Bye," and with that the White Dragon Slayer disappeared into the hallways of the train.

"You," Rogue said, his eyes piercing into Lisanna. "You have peeked my interest." Those were the last words the Shadow Dragon Slayer said before following his partner.

Lucy looked at Lisanna who stared at Lucy. A sincere smile formed onto the blonde's face.

"At least we're not fighting over boys anymore."

* * *

******This chapter has two of my favorite pairings! Natsu x Bacon (OTP!) and Lucy x Sting! I have a feeling I might fall in love with Lisanna x Rogue throughout this story so...yeah :). **

**And so the war ends! So how'd you like it. LuLi FRIENDSHIP FOR THE WIN!**

**Obviously I would write this out as a StiCy...I mean...they are my OTP and I am Sting's wife...:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...OBVIOUSLY! If I did...Sting and Lucy would be...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fill in the blank my little pervs!**

**Ok so I was honestly so shocked with the response I got from the first chapter. I was like gasping because I have never expected so much hype! I was like crying tears of joy. So the fact that so many of you enjoyed that chapter and potentially the rest of this story makes me content. I mean, I absolutely _love_ writing this so you know, please keep supporting this!**

**A huge, huge, huge special thanks to my lovely beta, _leoslady4ever_! She is just purely awesome! **

**And thanks to all of you lovely people for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

"What an incredibly easy job!" Lucy cheered in excitement as she jumped off the train. In comparison to the rides with Team Natsu this train ride was positively peaceful with the silver haired mage. A possible reason may have been since she wasn't throwing up the entire ride back home.

Not only did the train ride seem peaceful, but the job went much better than expected. Lisanna didn't rush into a situation, but rather, she rationalized.

"I know! I love working with you. Unlike Elfman, you don't destroy entire cities," Lisanna laughed as she walked in the direction of the guild.

"Oh my goodness, Natsu is _just_ as bad! All he does is wreak havoc all over the place. It's horrible!" Lucy complained out loud, as she skipped down the streets of Magnolia. She felt like hundreds of pounds were lifted off her shoulders. Firstly, she had a new found friendship with Lisanna and then there was her new well…as Lucy called it, **crush**.

"I would love to take more jobs with you," Lucy finally admitted. Not only did she have a great working chemistry with her but there was also the fact that they would _always_ receive the **full** reward.

"As would I," Lisanna replied, smiling warmly at the Celestial mage as they neared the guild.

"I'm surprised we get along so well," Lucy admitted to the silver-haired take-over mage. They had always been so focused on their rivalry so a friendship between the two seemed next to impossible.

Lisanna tapped her chin for a second before saying, "It kind of makes sense though, since we have the same taste in boys, it must link to our interests as well."

"Well, _almost_ the same taste since I can distinguish sexier boys easier than you can," Lucy smiled at Lisanna, as she referred to Sting.

"Puh-_lease_! Rogue is so much hotter," Lisanna pouted.

Lucy found herself laughing at the action as she said, "Oh my god! You're pouting, and here I thought I was the guild's only pouter."

"Did you just say pouter?" Lisanna found herself laughing two times harder than Lucy just was.

"So what if I did."

"Oh nothing," Lisanna sang as she opened the doors to the guild.

As the two girls entered the guild, they felt like all eyes were glued at them. Lucy noticed some of the guild members whisper to each other while others had their eyes widened in shock.

Lucy and Lisanna were, what the guild believed to be, sworn rivals, battling it out to win the undying love of Natsu Dragneel so seeing them enter the guild with bright smiles plastered on their faces was a truly shocking experience.

Lucy let out a light-hearted giggle at the reaction of the guild, to break the silence.

The first one to speak was Cana.

"So did I win the bet? Lucy got Natsu right?" She slurred the lines as everyone's eyes remained glued onto the two.

Lucy let out another laugh as she said, "Not really…"

"I knew I'd win. Pay up Drunk," Gajeel smirked before letting out a, "Gihi."

"She didn't say that!" Lisanna yelled out, causing Gajeel's eyes to widen in shock.

"We just…declared Natsu as a _best friend_," Lucy continued for her friend.

"With benefits?" Cana asked as she took a swing at her drink.

"No! He's just…" Lisanna paused, trying to gather the correct words.

Lucy noticed the struggled and spoke for her, "…unseducible. "

"Of course he is. He's a flame eating idiot," the shirtless Gray spoke up from his corner.

"Does this mean that Juvia has Lisanna **_and_** Lucy as a love rival," the blue haired water mage looked panic stricken.

"No!" the two girls screamed at the same time with fear entering their eyes.

"Our sights are set elsewhere," Lisanna smiled warmly at the girl.

"Yes. Far, far away from Gray," Lucy breathed out, trying to calm her fear down.

"Well it's terrific that you two are friends!" Mira squealed from behind the bar, causing the entire guild to cheer in excitement.

They began to drink and cheer and place new bets on other couples and when they would get together. The guild found so much more to gossip and laugh about that the issue of the rivalry amongst the two girls was shortly forgotten.

Mira had taken her little sister to the side, questioning her about who the new man was while Lucy was left with her silent best friend.

"Levy-chan, are you ok?" Lucy asked in concern, noticing the distress in the tiny solid script mage's eyes.

"No! I have a bad feeling about this friendship, Lu-chan," Levy admitted as she pulled out a book.

Lucy let out a laugh, hoping her best friend would join in. After a few seconds, she realized that Levy wasn't joking. She was serious.

Lucy opened her mouth to say, "What are you talking about, Levy-chan?"

Levy let out a sigh, "Well in this novel I was reading, the protagonist and the antagonist both are in love with the same boy, so the antagonist tells the protagonist that she wants to end her war for the man she loves when really, she was still fighting and just said that to eliminate the competition. Eventually the antagonist ended up getting with the boy, leaving the protagonist all alone. Lu-chan, don't you see! This is just like you and Lisanna. What if Lisanna just declared the truce because she wanted Natsu for herself?" Levy spoke at an incredible speed, her thoughts coming out all jumbled up.

"But, if your book was accurate, then I'm the antagonist. I called it quits first," Lucy smiled, trying to soothe her best friend.

"But you're not manipulative," Levy whined.

Lucy's lips curved upwards as she said, "Not everything that happens in books happens in reality, Levy-chan. I can assure you that both of us gave up on Natsu. Besides, as Lisanna said, our sights are set elsewhere."

"Really? Where?" Levy said a little too quickly, the panic returning to her voice.

"Relax, it isn't Gajeel," Lucy sighed dreamily, "He's way sexier."

"You can't just say your sights were set elsewhere but not tell me who!" Levy slammed her fist onto the table as she starred at her best friend with determined eyes.

"Tell me!" Levy demanded.

"Ohhh, bossy are we?" Lucy teased.

"Shut up and tell me!" Levy screamed, earning a few looks from the guild members.

Their conversation had piped the interest of a few others, who decided to join in on the conversation.

"Tell her what?" Cana put an arm around Lucy's shoulders as a wide grin formed on her face.

"She wants to know who Lucy's interested in," Laxus added, smirking in the process.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was me," the cocky Lightning Dragon Slayer added.

"It's definitely not you!" the blushing Celestial mage squealed out.

"Besides, isn't Cana already riding that train?" Levy mused.

"Exacty!" Cana said as her other arm went around the blunette.

"Now stop being a little bitch and tell us whose dick you'll be sucking!" Cana smirked, causing both Lucy and Levy to blush at the bluntness of her words.

"I won't be doing that‼" Lucy yelled out, followed by a quiet, "Not anytime soon."

"I heard that," Laxus smirked, causing the other two girls to burst out into fits of laughter.

"Lu-chan," Levy stared at her best friend with intent eyes, "You still didn't answer us. Who do you two have your eyes set on?"

Lucy let out a sigh, realizing there was no escaping. "Sting for me. Rogue for Lisanna."

One. Two. Three. That was the number of blinks the three sitting around the blond gave before saying, "WHAT!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the back of the bar where the guild's kitchen was found, two older siblings were interrogating their youngest sister about her latest job and who exactly caught her eye.

"Spill Lisanna! Who is going to help make me Aunty Mirajane!" The demon cornered her little sister as she released a threatening aura that could be felt all around the guild.

"What? Mira that's moving too fast!" Lisanna freaked out at the aggressive nature of her eldest sister.

"Did he touch you?" Elfman growled, completely irritated with the fact that there was a possibility that his baby sister was going to start dating.

"Elfman," Lisanna blushed.

"These are very important questions Lisanna. If he did then there's a chance that I will become an aunt!" Mira clapped her hands in excitement, imagining a baby take-over mage running around the guild, forming little wings and looking like an exceed.

"You guys are so embarrassing," Lisanna's face trned into an even brighter shade of red.

"Did. He. Touch. You?" Elfman demanded his little sister answer his question. It was absolutely vital he know who he would have to murder.

"No! I just met him!" Lisanna squealed her voice filling the entirety of the kitchen.

"Yet you won't tell me his name," Mira found herself frowning at the thought. How could her little sister hide such an important fact of her life from her own sister?

"Well, it isn't even official yet…"

"Thank goodness," the Strauss brother sighed in relief while the oldest sister fumed in anger.

"Why isn't it! Lisanna get your act together!" Mira scolded her sister.

"Why are you two so weird," Lisanna groaned in frustration, unsure of how to react with her conflicting siblings.

"So, is he in the guild?" Mira continued with the interrogation, desperately trying to figure out important details about Lisanna's love life.

"No…"

"Is he from Blue Pegasus?" Mirajane continued to question her sister.

"It better not be Ichiya," Elfman let his distaste known.

"Ichiya…what? No‼" Lisanna panicked at her older brother's guess.

"Hibiki right? I knew it!" Mira grinned with glee.

"No… He isn't in Blue Pegasus…_or_ Lamia Scale_ or_ Quataro Cerebus _or_ Raven Tail. Please, just stop trying to guess," Lisanna begged her siblings.

"Oh no! He's in Twilight Ogre," Mirajane found that tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, truly disappointed in her sister's choice.

"What…No Mira he isn't."

"Then what guild is he in?" Elfman spoke up.

"Why does it matter? It's not like I'll ever see him again," Lisanna so desperately wanted to escape the current situation she found herself in.

Mirajane frowned, trying to voice the perfect reasoning for her concern. "Because, I need to make sure my baby sister has the _perfect_ boyfriend."

Lisanna saw the disappointment in her sister and could find herself feeling guilty. She didn't want Mira to feel upset, but she just felt embarrassed with the whole situation. She had no idea if she would ever see Rogue again, so she wasn't sure she should even bother mentioning it.

And although Lisanna didn't find the information worth sharing, she hated hiding things from her siblings, so she decided that perhaps it would be best to state her secret.

"Rogue of Sabertooth."

Lisanna finally stated, staring at the completely unreadable expressions of her brother and sister.

* * *

**Quick question: Who else loves Cana's pervy ass?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Hey yo! How you doing? Who enjoys this story very, very much? Who was looking forward to the newest chapter of this story? :P Well...here it is.**

**I'm finally off hiatus so I'm in an extra good mood! Updates...well I don't know if I'm going to make a schedule. Most likely, it'll be my stories updating triweekly... I have 8 (maybe 9...depends if I'm willing to take one of my stories off hiatus) ongoing stories so I need things to work with my life. School, work, friends, family. Yeah...all that fun stuff! I know you gorgeous people understand. **

**Oh Oh Oh! Self advertising time! Please read my newest story, Fists Up. K thanks! **

**A huge special thanks to my awesome-tastic beta, _leoslady4ever_! She makes this story the greatest it can be!**

**And thanks to you all. My readers. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Rogue, I can't believe you actually wanted to take a job in Magnolia. Are you that _interested_ in her, as you say?" Sting bent over with a pool stick in his hands, setting it up to hit the white ball. They were playing pool at a local pub and Sting, after having a drink, decided to interrogate his friend.

Rogue took a shot at the ball, successfully getting one of the striped balls in. "Looks like I'm stripes," Rogue mused as he took his second shot, unable to get another ball in.

When Sting was taking his turn Rogue said, "I simply wanted to get to know her. Sure, I may be interested in her face and body, but I also want to get to know her."

"Damn it!" Sting groaned in frustration due to the fact that he was unable to get a ball in.

"But what I don't appreciate," Rogue said as he aligned his stick with the ball, noticing how dangerously close it was to the hole, "is the fact that you did not allow me to follow my nose to find her."

Rogue successfully hit the green, stripped ball in, putting him at a 2-0 lead.

"That's fucking stalkerish. You could get charged for that! Not to mention, you might creep her out," Sting warned the shadow dragon slayer as Rogue decided to break the bunched up balls in the middle of the table.

"Allow me to guide you my friend. If you follow the _great_ Euciffe's advice you'll get her easily," Sting smirked as he noticed a perfect angle to position his stick and get a point.

"Yes because I want to learn how to attract all the sluts of Fiore," Rogue replied nonchalantly.

Sting gave his partner a rough look before defending the blond. "Lucy is _hardly_ a slut. She's a respectable young lady, dick weed!"

"And what made you think I was talking about her?" Rogue raised an eyebrow the moment Sting's shot, instead of getting a solid ball in, scored a striped ball in.

"N-nothing," Sting stammered, embarrassed by the fact that, not only did he give Rogue an extra point, but that his mind began drifting away to Lucy.

"You can't get a ball into a hole, yet you're trying to teach me how to score into a female's hole?" Rogue's voice remained monotone, his facial expression remaining still.

Sting let out a groan of disgust as he glared at Rogue. The fact that the shadow dragon slayer was linking his ability to hit it with a simple game of pool was beyond insulting. What was worse was that he was actually losing. The _great_ Sting Eucliffe was definitely not used to losing.

Yet, Rogue had managed to score two other striped balls in, giving him a 5-1 lead. Sting definitely had to get himself into gear if he was going to beat his friend.

"I always score," Sting bragged, the moment he landed two other balls in.

"And just trust me Rogue, we will see the ladies tonight. I have a good feeling," Sting added as he watched Rogue miss his shot.

"You better be right. Taking many jobs in Magnolia would make The Lady become suspicious," Rogue warned. The last thing they wanted to do was anger Minerva.

"Oh don't even talk about that man-lady-thing. He…she…ok _it_ is such a fucking disgrace to the human race," Sting laughed, fully aware there was no way he would ever speak like that in her presence.

"Well The Lady would murder you if she ever heard you speak about her in such a disrespectful manner," Rogue warned his partner as he raised an eyebrow.

"_It_ won't know. Besides, _it_ knows that _it's_ a bitch and the most hated thing on the planet," Sting smirked. He knew for a fact that the opportunity to insult Minerva was rare.

Rogue sat down silently, waiting for Sting to take his turn, but for whatever reason, Sting stopped. He took a sniff of the air and his eyes widened. He then took a listen and he was next to certain he could hear them. The reason they even came to Magnolia.

"Lisanna, we're not going clubbing! I want to go bar hopping and play some pool or something!" Sting swore he heard the blond say.

"Oh come on Lucy!" Lisanna's voice could be heard between the clicking of heels.

Then, the sound of a zipper opening, followed by the cap of a lipstick being flicked off. A short pause then, "Oh trust me! Some sexies gather at bars."

Heels stopped clicking as the other said, "Right, the sexies who want to drink away their worries because of wifey problems."

"Really. Did you just say wifey?"

Sting looked to Rogue saying, "I bet she rolled her eyes while saying that."

Rogue nodded his head to reply as they continued to listen in on the conversation. Their steps neared the bar and the Twin Dragons knew, they just _knew,_ that the girls would be coming inside the bar."

"Lisanna. Trust me. I have a good feeling about this place," Lucy informed as the boys heard the door open.

Instantly, they returned to playing their game, trying to mask the fact that they had been eavesdropping on the Fairy Tail mages' conversation. Sting somehow managed to score a solid ball upon his haste. What luck too, because Lucy noticed it.

And despite the fact that she was fully aware of the fact that Sting was playing, Lucy decided it would be best to play hard to get. Her resolve had produced the thought, she'd simply walk past him, **_accidentally_** bump into him, and then continue to walk up to the bar. Of course, her plan would be successful when Sting stopped her and said hello.

It was perfect. A fool proof plan that would get Sting thinking, '_H__ey, maybe Lucy wasn't waiting for me over these past 24 hours.'_

And Lucy hated to admit it but she had indeed been waiting for Sting over the past 24 hours. Aside from his _to-die-for_ face and his _oh-so-sexy_ attitude and his OMG _Fuck-me-abs_ (both she and Lisanna decided that Sting's code name would be FMA as a result), he actually gave her the attention she craved. The same attention that Natsu would never, in a million years give her because, the fact remained. Natsu had no idea what sexual intercourse was.

Lucy doubted Natsu ever having a boner in his life.

_Off track Lucy! Stop thinking about Natsu_, she reminded herself as she looked down at the skin tight, sexy black dress she wore. The faux leather look gave her a certain edge most of her outfits didn't. It stopped mid-thigh and had a v that dipped down her cleavage.

Sexy was an understatement.

And both she and Lisanna agreed that they would wear the exact same outfits. Something they decided to call their Torpedo dresses.

Why Torpedo? Because they would attack any sexy man and make him sink down to his knees, giving them _whatever_ they wanted.

So Lucy began to walk into the bar, never once looking at Sting. No. She proceeded forward and with every click her black pumps made onto the hardwood floor of the bar, she neared Sting.

Her plan was going perfectly. She would successfully pull off that playing hard to get girl that wasn't hopelessly waiting for FMA to get his ass in Magnolia. It was going perfectly until…

"Oh Rogue! What are you doing in Magnolia?" Lucy heard Lisanna squeal out in an overexcited manner.

Really?

Really?

So much for that plan.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, Sting grabbed her right wrist and pulled her into him.

"Sting and I came here to do a job," Lucy could barely hear Rogue say because, she was dangerously close to Sting territory.

She couldn't help but stare deeply into the perfection that were called his eyes. She couldn't control her hands from trailing down his biceps. And she definitely couldn't stop herself from giving herself into the embrace, letting him hold her tighter. She had no resistance to Sting's hands running down her back to rest themselves onto her ass.

Captivated. That's what she was.

"And what are you doing here, dressed like that?" Sting growled into her ear.

That growl. It made her heart race and she was next to certain her face was bright red. So bright, in fact that Erza's hair would be envious.

"I-I-I…" But she couldn't speak. No. She was losing the battle. Torpedo Lucy wasn't attacking. She was being attacked.

And before she knew it, the positions changed and her back was facing the pool table. Sting had full control now. He would be able to do literally whatever he wanted with her.

Humiliated. That's how she felt.

Especially after she heard him say, "Do I have you charmed?" and without a doubt, a playfully hot smirk was evident on his lips.

ABORT MISSION! Lucy's mind was screaming.

GET OUT!

RUN AWAY!

SAVE YOURSELF!

But Lucy had to think of a new plan. She had to think of a way to get Sting back for successfully making her flustered. She would not lose the upper hand.

Biting her bottom lip seductively, Lucy purred, "So what if you do?"

Her hands went down his exposed chest. Since he unbuttoned his shirt, she had perfect access. But Lucy wasn't going to tease just his chest.

No way.

She was going to run her hands down lower. Her feather like touch brushed against his pride for a split second. Only a split second because she then brought her hands back to her sides as her head reached up to his ear.

"If you're going to play games, you play by my rules."

This time, it was Sting's turn to feel a heat rush up to his face as he made an audible gulp. This girl sent his hormones ablaze and he wanted, nothing more than to dominate her. Take control. Own her. Fuck her brains out.

There was one way to seal her victory of this round. Whoever could pull the other off first would claim victory. The one who could stop their heart from pounding out of their chest would be deemed the winner. The mage that was able to get their hands off the other would be proven victorious.

The only question was, who would win. And how would they?

Could Lucy stop her hands from gracing his muscles with their presence? Would she be able to control her mind from thinking up all the dirty little situations that she would get them into?

And could Sting move away from her, push those huge tits aside, the ones that pressed tightly onto his chest?Would he be able to stop his hard on from poking at her leg and showing her just how**_ excited_** he was seeing her?

Who would come out victorious?

Torpedo or Dragon.

* * *

******Ok so because the themes of this story are quite inappropriate I am changing it to an M rated. Chances of lemons here are slim but if it's demanded, then I'll see what I can do. It's just because sexual content will be heavily implied, as seen in this chapter.**

**So, how'd you like the new chapter? And the flirty ways. And the nicknames and code names. Torpedo and FMA (Not Full Metal Alchemist but fuck me abs).**

**Now here's my quick question: Who do _you_ want to win the battle of self control? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashmia owns Fairy Tail and it's characters.**

**So, here's chapter four and I want to say, I love you guys sooo soo much! Your support on this story truly means so much to me!**

**Big thanks to my beta, _leoslady4ever_. She's just amazingly amazing! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was like a magnetic attraction formed between the two, pulling them right in. The heated battle for self control took place as both individuals shared an intense look of lust that seemed to capture their hearts. Lucy stared straight at him. Not up at his eyes, but rather, his toned chest that seemed bring warmth to the somewhat chilly bar.

Sting, on the other hand didn't hesitate for a moment to appreciate her body. Her curves. His lingering touch glided down the sides of her body, taking note of how her waist slimmed before her hips flared out. Lucy's body was one of the most sought after figures. Men would dream of delving into it, indulging on her breasts and feeding the lustful passion that seemed to fill an area below the belt.

Sting was no exception.

He was known to get whatever he wanted and in this situation, he wanted to capture those pretty little lips on her pretty little face. Being a dragon slayer, he could hear the hammering of her heart, pounding into her chest at such a fast rate. It was musical. Like a drummer performing a solo in a rock song.

The fact that she had yet to push him off was evidence enough that she wanted him. Had he been too close for her liking, it would have been more than likely she would have stepped away from him and made a sassy comment about how he couldn't control the blood that rushed down to his manhood.

But here she was, simply staring at him, never once stopping is hands from brushing along the sides of her plump tits. Of course, Sting wanted to feel more of those round beauties.

Not just feel but squeeze.

Feast.

Dominate.

Just like the dragon he was.

As his face descended down to hers, he saw her eyes widen. Of course, the look of shock was soon replaced with a gaze of desire. What a wonderful feeding to his already abnormally large ego. His lips, so close to her that they could brush against hers any minute began to move.

Lucy was unfortunately, so lost in her most erotic of daydreams that she missed what he said.

Tilting her head back to avoid any brushing of the lips that could very easily occur, she asked, "What did you just say?"

A chuckle escaped from the undeniably attractive man in front of her.

What a heart-throb!

That perfectly deep chuckle echoed out through the bar as spectators watched the two, taking in the sight. Two rival guilds: Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Here was Fairy Tail's sweetheart, captured in her predator's arms, waiting to be indulged on. Sabertooth's lady killer, known to make whatever he wanted his; only for a night of course.

So was Lucy the newest victim for the playboy ways of the White Dragon Slayer? Was she doomed to become just another fine work of art in the gallery of women Sting managed to dominate?

The concern that filled the people of Magnolia seemed to create quite a hostile aura around the bar.

"I said, I'm going to kiss you," he repeated his sentence, a smirk forming as he approached her lips.

Lucy had less than a second to register his sentence. She had less than a second to decide just what she wanted. Less than a second to either kiss him back or pull away.

It was now or never. Deciding just what she wanted was absolutely vital for her. Sting, millimeters away from her lips, was waiting for her response. If she said no, he would pull away and leave her alone for the night. But if she as much as gave any clue that she wanted him, that she wanted to taste the lips that so many others wanted, then that would be it. All he was waiting for was a simple nod to kiss her.

Lisanna let out a light-hearted laugh at the sight, staring at her friend. Just a few minutes ago, Lucy was going on about how she would have total domination over Sting in her outrageously sexy _Torpedo Outfit_ and now she was at a loss of words, allowing the alluring Dragon Slayer to feel all along her curves.

The take-over mage looked at the Shadow Dragon Slayer, his intense gaze piercing deep into her blue eyes, reading her soul.

"Rogue?" She attempted to make him speak.

"Yes."

"W-what are you doing in Magnolia?" she stuttered out, nervous at being so near him.

"We just finished a job, and decided to have a drink to celebrate," Rogue effortlessly lied out of his teeth, making it look easy.

"R-right," Lisanna continued to remain as a stuttering mess.

Rogue picked up on it almost instantly. Taking slow subtle steps towards her, he heard her gulp. The last thing Lisanna wanted was to be in the same situation Lucy was. Lisanna didn't want to be some sort of prey.

She didn't want to look like some sort of little mouse, trying to escape the hold of the powerful snake. Taking a deep breath in, she boldly asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to play pool," Rogue let out a baritone chuckle. And what a sexy chuckle it was. It, without a doubt, made her heart vibrate at the very sound.

"O-oh. Maybe after I get something to drink."

She definitely needed to loosen up. Being such a nervous wreck in front of her crush was never going to get her what she wanted. Ordering up a Malibu Blue Breeze, she quickly washed down the fruity drink, feeling her nerves slowly dissolve away.

Taking a second order of the same drink, Lisanna finally found that she was feeling better. More free. Making her way back towards Rogue, she placed a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with mischief.

"I would rather play with you," she smirked, "alone. With a bed."

Staring at the serious, almost nervous look Rogue had, Lisanna found herself laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh loosen up Roguey poo! I'm just teasing. Let's play," she had a huge grin on her face, one that met up with the slight curve of Rogue's barely noticeable smile.

But before the game could really begin, Lucy's body was forced down onto the table, Sting atop of her, his lips dominating hers.

"Well how rude of them to interrupt our game," Lisanna frowned as the two blondes continued to kiss in a heated mess.

Sting's arms slid around Lucy's waist, lifting her to press her body tightly onto his. His hands slowly glided down to her backside and remained glued there. Like an act of instinct, Lucy's legs wrapped around Sting's torso, pressing his groin onto her center.

"Of course Sting kisses her," Rogue added out loud as Sting lifted Lucy up to push her onto the wooden planked walls of the bar, making a small crashing sound.

"I wonder if the impact hurt." Lisanna mused out loud, causing Rogue to let out his second chuckle of the night.

Rogue laughing twice in the same night: what has the world come to?

"So shall we play?" Rogue asked, holding a pool stick for Lisanna to take.

As Lucy arched her back to deepen the kiss, the sound of a picture being taken was heard. Instantly, Sting detached himself from the heated intensity of the lustful lock of their lips, he turned back.

A photographer.

Taking a picture of them.

Making out.

After a few seconds, both Lucy and Sting registered it. A few seconds too long, because the photographer ran out of the bar, fast.

"Shit!" They both yelled in unison.

"What if the Sorcerer Weekly gets their hands on that picture?" Sting panicked, his thoughts straying towards his psychotic guild master and the guild master's daughter.

Lucy's face paled the moment Sting voiced the question.

"We have to get him!" Lucy called out, running out of the bar in her heels.

"Why did I have to wear heels?" Lucy muttered under her breath, struggling to catch up.

She hardly made it out three feet when she heard the deep voice of Sting call out, saying "You're going the wrong way, Blondie!"

Turning around, her eyes met up with a blinding white light that raced through Magnolia. Doing her best to follow, she turned around, continuing her run.

* * *

"Well isn't that lovely," Lisanna's laughter grew louder.

"Well they deserve it for being so incredibly reckless," Rogue responded with a stoic reaction.

"And by the looks of it, the rest of their night will be spent finding some photographer! That's so funny," Lisanna let out another light hearted giggle.

"I think you've had too much to drink," Rogue mused, considering the fact that she was barely able to stand upright.

Clearly, Lisanna was quite a lightweight. Two tiny, fruity drinks had her completely messed up.

"Oh Roguey poo, don't be such a kill joy!" Lisanna pouted at the man.

"I'm not being a _kill joy_ as you say. All I am saying is that perhaps you shouldn't drink so much. You're a lightweight and if you drink anymore, you will be more than likely to regret it in the morning," Rogue pointed out.

Hearing his words, Lisanna smiled widely. Expressing her joy, she beamed, "Awww, is Roguey poo worried about me? How sweet!"

And she was gushing over the fact.

Rogue let out a sigh. All he wanted was to simply get to know the girl but now he was dealing with a drunken mess. This was _not_ how he intended on spending his Saturday night. Although, he couldn't deny the fact that it was much more eventful than most Saturdays.

"How about I walk you home," Rogue suggested.

"But we didn't even play a healthy game of pool!"

"You can barely hold the stick straight. There is no way we'll able to play the game properly," Rogue let out another sigh.

Lisanna gasped, "I can too play!"

She held the stick between her two hands, positioning it on the table. Proud of her accomplishment, she erupted into fits of giggles, "See!"

Then with a push on the stick, she broke apart the group of balls on the table.

"See, see, see!" She clapped her hands out of excitement, still absorbed in her giggles.

"I feel like I'm babysitting a child," Rogue mumbled under his breath.

"Wh_aaaaa_t," Lisanna stretched out the word, "Did you say?"

With another sigh, Rogue replied, "I said that you are incredibly gorgeous," he lied, effortlessly.

Rushing towards him, she jumped up and held him in a tight embrace, kissing his cheek, she squealed, "Why thank you, Roguey poo!"

"Please stop calling me Roguey poo," the nickname was getting under Rogue's skin. He hated how incredibly embarrassing it sounded. Not to mention, Sting would never let him live it down if he heard the nick name again.

Worst of all, if Sting ever teased him in front of Minerva, he would have a world of explaining to do. The unfortunate fact was that Minerva tried to keep track of the whereabouts of the top five members of Sabertooth, ensuring that none of them brought shame to 'the prestigious reputation that being a Sabertooth member held.'

_Holy shit_, Rogue thought to himself in frustration, _why do I have to hear Minerva's voice in my head?_

"Rogue…Rogue…Rogue!" Lisanna called out, waving her hands in Rogue's face.

"I'm walking you home," and with a swift movement, Lisanna was now in his arms, being carried like a princess.

"Roguey poo! Put me down, I can walk myself!" Lisanna was yelling out, sending light punches into his chest.

Rogue ignored her protests and instead, he asked, "Where do you live?" his facial expression remaining still.

"Straight. Straight. Straight! Then turn right. Right. Right on the third street!" Lisanna ended up laughing again.

"I have a request," Rogue stated, simply. He looked down at her, noticing her silence and appreciating it. "Please, next time we hang out, don't drink. Act like yourself. I don't want you to drink. I'm interested in _you_, not a drunken mess. And I also don't want you to think that you have to drown yourself in alcohol when you're around me."

Lisanna nodded several times throughout Rogue's request, then in an excited cheer she said, "And that's my house! I live with my two siblings! _Yay!"_

"Yes…yay," Rogue said sarcastically, his face slightly paling.

"Would you like me to drop you inside, or are you capable of going in on your own," Rogue placed her down on her two feet.

"You should meet Mira-nee and Elfman!" Lisanna smiled. A warm and genuine smile. Her uncontrollable fits of laughter seemed to fade when she said it.

"Alright then…" he sighed, taking her left hand and walking up to the door, and knocking on it.

* * *

**And I really was contemplating having Rogue meeting the family this chapter, but I ruled against it. Anyways, I really hope you all liked this chapter and enjoyed Lisanna the drunken mess. Though, I think she sounds a tad bit more high than drunk. **

**So, I have a quick question: How many of you want Elfman to well...beast it up?  
And..._should_ Lucy and Sting catch their photographer/paparazzi? **

**Tell me guys! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Hiatus Note

Hey guys!

Yes...I am doing this again. So I would like to apologise ahead of time for upsetting anyone but I must go on a hiatus.

School and work have been extremely pressuring and what with the Christmas season coming up and exams and all that jazz, I just have no time to write fics. I'm just so stressed out and seriously couldn't find any time to write. Honestly, I don't think I'll be able to update regularly. I will try to update a story every two weeks but right now, with the way life is going I really can't find the time. I am so sorry and really hope no one wants to butcher my head. If you do, I would suggest taking it out on Zeref and pretending that it's me! That way the Fairy-verse is safe and...*blushes* I'm so weird...

So as soon as I'm done my exams, I will write and write and write (December 18) and I will try and make up for the horrid wait but for now, I don't think you should expect much from me.

Sorry and lots of love (to the moon and back!..._obviously_)  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx.


End file.
